Taming the Beast
by KristinDerise
Summary: Belle French has been sold to Ragen Gold in order to pay off her fathers loan. But when Gold suddenly finds himself up against on old enemy, it's Belle to the rescue. Rated M for later chapters. First FanFic ever. Please Review
1. And So It Began

"She'll do it. Whatever you ask of her, she'll do it. I have nothing else to offer, Mr. Gold!"

And so it began that Mo French offered up his only daughter to the man who had made his life a living hell. He would have done anything to get out from under Mr. Gold's thumb.

"What use do I have of an eighteen year old girl who has no work experience to speak of?" snickered Mr. Gold, scoffing at the very thought of accepting anything but money as payment for, in his mind, a very generous loan.

"W- well," French thought quickly, " rumor has it that you're in desperate need of a nanny for your boy. And my Belle is great with kids. And you won't have to pay her anything. She'll work for free.

Mr. Gold was quiet for a moment. "Well, you see Mr. French, she wouldn't be working for free. She would be paying a debt. Your debt. And what does she think of this arrangement?"

"She'll think whatever I tell her to think. I am, after all, her father!"

"Yes, a father that is willing to sell his only daughter to a man that he knows nothing of to pay off a debt." said Mr. Gold. "Very well. Have her here at 8:00 am tomorrow morning, and not a moment later. And if my son happens to find the girl to his liking, then we have a deal."

"Oh thank you, Mr. Gold!", French exclaims, "She won't disappoint you, Sir!"

"We'll see."

All Belle could do was stare at her father. "How could he do this to me? How could you just sell me to that man? Th-that beast!"

But as usual, her father wasn't listening. She didn't matter to him. All that seemed to matter to him since Belle's mother died was drinking and cards. After all, isn't this how her father had gotten himself, and now, bell into this position in the first place? Because he had been more interested in the bottom of a bottle that in paying the bills.

But none of that mattered anymore. It was done. And, even after all he had done, Belle still loved her father more than anything. And she knew what she had to do!

Surrender to The Beast.


	2. Meetin Bea

The morning dawned cold and dreary, seemingly an omen to how his life had turned out. Once upon a time, a very long time ago, he was happy. A man that found pleasure in the pleasure of other.

But he was no longer that man. He no longer cared what people thought of him. He was a man that thrived on the misery of others. People would come to him in their greatest moments of despair, begging and pleading for him to appease their trouble. But the type of help he offered always came with a price. A price that, while many would deem unfair, he saw as only just. Nothing in life was easy. And he would not allow his "kindness" to be taken as weakness. Never again.

And so it was that Mr. Gold found himself pacing on the front steps of him home on that drab morning. When Mo French had offered his only daughter as payment on a loan, Gold had thought that, surley, the man was out of him mind. How could a father sacrefice his child? But as the old, beat up van pulled up in front of his house at percicely 7:59am, Gold realized that desperation could easily betray the bonds of fatherly love.

"Well, dearie," Mr. Gold sneered ad Belle stepped out of her father's van, "welcome to your new home. I sure do hope you're worth all the trouble. Now understand dearie, that once you step inside you are not allowed to leave the castle until I deem you father's debt repaid. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mr. Gold. I understand," whispered Belle solemnly, eyes averted, as she stood humbly before him.

"Well, then do come in and I will have someone show to your room."

"Can't I at least tell my father goodbye?" Belle asked as she threw a glance to her father, who had yet to move from the protection of his vehicle.

Mr. Gold snickered in disgust. "He sold you. Why would you even want to speak to him? Now come along. I haven't got all day."

It was all Belle could do not to turn back. But she had given her word and she would honor it.

Walking through the door, Mr. Gold turned to his closest servant. "Take her up to the nursery. This girl is going to be Bae's new nanny. Oh and Ms. French, if I should happen to find that my son is not being properly cared for, you will truly feel the extent of my wrath. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir."

" Very well, then."

As Belle walked into the nusery she was imediatly overcome by the shrilling wails of the toddler. Cheeks flushed from crying and eyes that seemed to be far to wise to belong to such a small child, Bea seemed to be everything sweet and innocent.

"He's not much a friendly one, Miss." the servent warned her. Walking over to the child to comfort him, Belle was surprised when Bea willingly allowed her to fold him into her embrace.

"It's ok sweet boy. It's all going to be okay." Belle promised softly. And as Bea looked at her, seemingly trusting her despite the fact that they had just met, she felt that maybe, just maybe, this imprisonment could be endured.


	3. Call Me Ragen

A big thanks for all of the reviews! This is my first fanfic and I love all the advice. Sorry about the delay in chapters. My daughter and I were out of town. 

As the weeks slowly passed and Belle began to settle into her new role as Bea's caretaker, she found herself easily adjusting to life in Mr. Gold's home. Eased by the affection she felt for the child, and the affection that he seemed to have for her, Belle found pleasure in watching the boy grow and thrive under her guidance.

And, despite all of his negative qualities, it quickly became clear to Belle that Mr. Gold truly loved his only son. She was also fairly certain that Mr. Gold seemed pleased with Bea's care

And so it came to pass that, on the first cool day of fall, Mr. Gold found Belle standing, arms stretched out, attempting to open the heavy drapes and let the brisk morning air into the room.

"I don't know why you feel the need to go through such lengths to let a little light in, Dearie. I would be more that happy to bring more lights into the room if you feel it necessary." remarked Mr. Gold as he watched her curiously.

During the short time that Belle had lived in his home, he had noticed a change in the girl. She seemed to blossom with the responsibility of Bea's care. Though his presence still seemed to set her on edge, Belle was nothing short of fierce in all matters of his son. And, though he tried not to, Mr. Gold has also noticed the way Belle's curls seemed to dance when she laughed and, with her arms out stretched, the way her sweater seemed to pull in all the right places.

"It's not just the light though." Belle said laughingly, looking down from her perch. "It's the air. It's perfect weather to curl up with good book! And Bea's loves his books! My, Mr. Gold, what did you do? Nail the drapes shut?"

"Yes," Mr. Gold said frankly. Then he added, as if as an after thought, "And call me Ragen."

Stunned by this new and very sudden development, Belle turned a surprised gaze on her employer. In doing so, she managed to lose her footing on the ladder. Attempting to regain her balance, Belle flailed her arms desperately grabbing on to the curtain and managed to pull it off of the wall.

Bracing her body for impact with the floor, Belle was shocked to find herself encircled in Mr. Gold's arms. "Thank you," she stammered shyly as she quickly righted herself. "I'll be sure to put the curtains back up.'

It was at that moment that the sun decided peek out from behind the clouds and fill the room with light, making Bell's auburn locks shine.

"No matter, dearie. I'll get used to it."

Turning on his heels, Mr. Gold quickly stormed out of the nursery. He musingly found himself resisting the urge to run his hands through the young girls hair. "And that," he whispered to himself, "will certainly not do!"


	4. Forming a Plan

Did that really just happen? Did he really just ask her to call in_ Ragen_? Belle could hardly wrap her head around it. What was happening to her? She should hate him. Mr. Gold was a beast. He had taken her from her home, from everything she knew. And for what? To repay a debt?

But there was that one part of her that couldn't deny the feelings that she was developing for this man. For all the bad that Mr. Gold possessed, Belle couldn't help but see the good, also. Maybe, underneath the fancy tailored suit that fit him so well, and the snaky remarks, he was really just a man.

As the weeks passed on, and fall faded to winter, the cold seemed to bring with it a change in the Gold home. Slowly, A routine developed between Belle, Ragen and Bae. To anyone looking in, they seemed to be a happy little family. They would all have dinner together in the evening and, on most nights, Ragen would sit in the nursery and assist Belle in getting Bae to bed. In those moments, Belle could simply pretend that the feelings she had for her employer did not exist.

But in the darkness of her thoughts, Belle couldn't deny the feelings loneliness that were beginning to take over. She desperately wanted this life to be hers. And what was even more frightening was that she seemed to want it with Ragen.

For all his careful planning, Ragen had never planned on the feelings of affection that he had developed for the young girl in his employment. Belle was everything that he could never be. She was kind and intelligent. And she was very beautiful. She deserved a man that could compliment all those qualities. And he could never be that man. Never again. Milah had shown him that to love meant to be weak. And he would never be week again. He had too much to loose.

But Ragen couldn't deny the fact that he needed Belle. As he sat alone in his office with his lawyer's letter in his hand, his stomach twisted in disgust. He should have expected this. He should have know that Milah would to take Bae from him, not because she loved her son, but because she knew it would hurt him. And now, as he sat there staring at the letter, he knew that he had to tell Belle what was happening. And pray that she would go along with the plan that was forming in his head.

It was the next morning that Ragen pulled Belle into his office.

"I have something that I need to speak with you about, dearie. And please let me finish before giving me your answer."

"Umm.. Ok", Belle mumbled weakly. This could not be good.

"What do you know of Bae's mother?" Ragen asked.

Belle sat quietly for a moment, pondering her response. The last thing she wanted to so was anger him. Or get anyone in trouble. But, of course people talk. The rumors were that the former Mrs. Gold was a real piece of work. She had married Ragen for his money. But to her dismay, he made her sign a prenuptial agreement. So she had gotten pregnant, thinking that she would gain the upper hand. But when Ragen had come home from a business trip to find his wife in bed with another man, and Bae sick and starving in the nursery, he has kicked the bitch out on her ass without a dime or his son.

"Not much really. Just a few ugly rumors.", replied Belle. "But I'm sure they're just that, rumors."

Ragen snickered, "No they're not. She was a hateful woman. And she still is it seems."

Tossing the letter to Belle, he waited while she read and re read its contents with disbelieving eyes.

"She can't do this. Bae is fine. He's perfectly happy. How could she even think that he wasn't. If she would ever think to spend any time with him, she would know. Is she really trying to say this, that you're a recluse and that it's hurting Bae. That's a load of crock." Belle huffed angrily. She was mad. How could this woman so this to her family?

Ragen took one look at Belle, cheeks and necked flushed red in rage, and he couldn't help but notice that anger looked good on her. It was all the encouragement he needed to go on telling her of his plan.

"Well, I have no intentions of letting her do anything, dearie. I'm going to show her and everyone else that Bae is perfectly happy. And you're going to help me."

"How can I help? I'll do everything I can," Belle said. determination shining in her eyes.

"You and I are going to put on a show the likes of which the town has never seen. We'll be the epitome of a happy couple, oozing with love and affection." Ragen was quite pleased with himself. It was a brilliant plan. And he haven't even told her the best part.

As if on cue, Belle asked the golden question, "But how is that going to show the world anything?"

Once again, Ragen's sly smile made an appearance. "We're going to host a Christmas ball. And we're going to invite Milah, her lover, and everyone else."


End file.
